IPhone 11 Pro
The iPhone 11 Pro and the iPhone 11 Pro Max are smartphones designed, developed and marketed by Apple Inc. They are the 13th-generation flagships of the iPhone, succeeding the iPhone XS and iPhone XS Max. They were unveiled on September 10, 2019 alongside the lower-end model, the iPhone 11 at the Steve Jobs Theater at Apple Park, by Apple's CEO Tim Cook, with pre-orders beginning September 13, 2019 and official release on September 20, 2019. The prominent changes from the iPhone XS are that the models feature a new triple-lens rear camera system, and the new A13 Bionic chip. The iPhone 11 Pro is Apple's first iPhone to feature a "pro" designation, which was previously reserved for larger Apple products (such as the iPad Pro). The model is the first iPhone to include an 18W fast charger in the box and a Lightning to USB-C cable allowing connection to concurrent Mac computers. Design Both the iPhone 11 Pro and the Pro Max are available in four colors: Gold, Space Gray, Silver, and Midnight Green. Midnight Green is a new color previously not available on iPhones. Similar to the iPhone XS, there is a notch at the front that includes the frontal camera and speaker. There is also a new camera design with three cameras and a flash in a larger square-shaped bump in the back, which is the most visible difference compared to the iPhone XS. Specifications Hardware The iPhone 11 Pro and Pro Max both have an A13 Bionic processor. Both phones have 3 internal storage options: 64 GB, 256 GB, and the max is 512 GB. They also both have 6 GB of RAM. Both models are rated IP68 water and dust resistant, and are resistant for 30 minutes in a depth of 4 meters. The warranty does not cover any water damage to the phone. Also, like previous iPhones, both phones do not have a headphone jack, and come with wired EarPods with a Lightning connector. The iPhone 11 Pro is the first iPhone to be sold with an 18 watt fast charger in the box as opposed to the 5 watt charger in the iPhone 11 and previous iPhones. Display The iPhone 11 Pro has a 5.8 inch OLED display with a resolution of 2436x1125 pixels (458 ppi), while the iPhone 11 Pro Max has a 6.5 inch OLED display with a resolution of 2688x1242 pixels (458 ppi). Both models feature a Super Retina XDR Display with a 2,000,000:1 contrast ratio and a notch at the top for the frontal camera and the speakers. Apple describes the display as having a "mini Apple Pro Display XDR" on a phone. They also have a True Tone and wide color display supporting HDR with 1200 nits of brightness. The screen has an oleophobic coating that is fingerprint-resistant. Camera The iPhone 11 Pro and Pro Max both include a triple-lens 12MP rear camera array. There is one f/2.4 ultra wide angle lens with a 120 degree field of view and 2x optical zoom out, one f/1.8 wide angle lens, and one f/2.0 telephoto camera with 2x optical zoom in. The iPhone 11 Pro supports 4K video up to 60 fps and 1080p slow motion at up to 240 fps. The phone also features an audio zoom feature which focuses audio on the area that is being zoomed in on. All of the cameras support video although only the wide and telephoto come with Optical Image Stabilization. It supports a Portrait Mode supporting depth control and an advanced Bokeh effect. The phone also has an automatic Night Mode allowing the camera to take brighter pictures with reduced noise in low light environments. There is also a redesigned camera app that adds new features such as a scroll wheel for choosing between the different lenses and long-pressing the shutter button to take a video. The Pro also features a redesigned camera app which adds features such as long pressing the shutter button to take a video. Apple has also announced a new Deep Fusion feature which will take advantage of AI and machine learning for image processing. Both models also have a 12MP TrueDepth front camera with a f/2.0 aperture. There is a burst mode, image stabilization, HDR and a portrait mode with supporting an advanced Bokeh effect. The frontal camera also supports stabilized 4K video recording up to 60fps. Apple has added slow motion video recording to the front camera in 1080p at up to 120 fps, a feature which Apple refers to as "slofies". Similar to previous iPhone models, the front camera is also used for Face ID. Software The iPhone 11 Pro and Pro Max will initially ship with the iOS 13 operating system. The phone also comes with Siri, Face ID (through the TrueDepth camera), Apple Pay, and supports Apple Card. Reception Upon release, the iPhone 11 Pro received mixed reception, with critics praising the improvements to the camera, display, and battery, although it was criticized for its similar design to the iPhone XS and the large camera bump, as well as the lack of rumored features such as bilateral charging, USB-C, and Apple Pencil support. It was also criticized for the lack of 5G which had appeared in the phones of many competitors. TechRadar critics praised the improved camera array, calling it "clearly the big upgrade," and also praised the the faster A13 Bionic processor, and the display, while critiquing the design similarities compared to the iPhone XS including the notch at the front for the camera, and the cost. Pocket Lint also positively described the camera, the processor, display, and battery, while criticizing the lack of 5G, camera design, and lack of bilateral wireless charging. The Verge and T3 positively described the general aspects of the phone, while stating that the 'pro' label may not be fully justified as the phone only helps Apple keep up with the competitors, not surpass them. Some sites and users on social media played upon the design of the Pro's triple camera (comparing it items such as an electric razor, cooking range, bowling balls or coconuts). A small group of people also felt uncomfortable looking at the rear camera setup, relating it to trypophobia. See also * Comparison of smartphones * History of iPhone * List of iOS devices References External links * Official website Category:iPhone Category:iOS Category:Mobile phones introduced in 2019 Category:Computer-related introductions in 2019 Category:Telecommunications Category:Mobile phones